Streaming enables media to be delivered to and presented by a wide variety of media presentation devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, smartphones, set top boxes, game consoles, etc. A significant portion of media (e.g., content and/or advertisements) is presented via streaming to such devices.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.